<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boppin' Roof by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276950">Boppin' Roof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko'>hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Dysphoria, F/F, Flowers, Gender Dysphoria, Getting Together, Insecurity, Lesbian Character, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, happy birthday moca!!, nonbinary lesbians !!, not exactly past mocaran, rated t because moca curses, they were just doing gay stuff for the sake of it ig??, they/them pronouns for hina, they/them pronouns for moca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina Hikawa loves me... loves me not... loves me...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoba Moca/Hikawa Hina, Past Mitake Ran/Aoba Moca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boppin' Roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm not the best at writing moca or hina, i Struggle, so i apologise for anything that sounds Bad but i wanted to write smth for moca's bday and honestly i didnt think anyone else but hina was fitting for this plot,,, anyways! hope yall like it and happy bday detective moca-chan~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moca didn’t quite know what it was like to have a <em> crush </em> crush. Yeah, they knew were a lesbian and they’d been attracted to people — <em> girls </em>— before. They clearly remembered the nights spent over at Ran’s, the holding hand and the soft kiss shared by age thirteen, because neither wanted to end their teenage years without a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>And Moca liked it; their cheeks were red and Ran’s mouth tasted like the bread they’d eaten earlier, sweet and delicate. But <em> that, </em>Moca had never felt before. The way Hina’s words would just sync up with theirs, as if they saw the world similarly; or the way Hina was unapologetically themself, allowing their eyes to shine so brightly like a shooting star and— </p><p> </p><p>Moca sighed as they looked at the flower in their hands. Ran had allowed each of the Afterglow members to choose one from the flower shop. It was a pretty, innocent looking camellia. Its pink coloration seemed nice for a lipstick, one that’d taste like strawberries. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, they started doing the silliest thing ever: plucking the petals from the immaculate camellia. <em> Loves me, </em>Moca started hopeful. </p><p> </p><p><em> Loves me not. </em>Of course they didn’t. Pastel*Palettes was a famous band, with so many fans, there surely was a girl for Hina. A girl. What Moca should’ve been— </p><p> </p><p><em> Loves me. </em>No, that wasn’t an acceptable thought at that time. Hina and Moca shared their identity, and there was no way such a wonderful being is invalid and that was what the speech implied. Unless… </p><p> </p><p><em> Loves me not. </em>Unless the problem was Moca, specifically. Nonbinary people were great, wonderful! Any community good enough to have Hina as a member was amazing. Boppin’, they’d say. But the validity of identities had nothing to do with it, because there were exceptions to the rule and Moca Aoba was pretty sure they were included in that. </p><p> </p><p>Another petal plucked. <em> Loves me. </em>The way Hina touched their hand and positioned behind them to explain their tricks with the guitar, completely electrifying. Was it on purpose? Did they want to make Moca’s brain melt while rambling excitedly near their ear? </p><p> </p><p><em> Loves me not. </em>Hina knew so many great people… how could Moca ever compare to Eve’s beauty and graciousness, enough to make her a model? How would they get closer to being as reliable and sweet as Lisa? Or as cute as Aya, as organised as Tsugu, as knowledgeable as Maya, or as chaotic and fun as Kokoro?</p><p> </p><p>What was so special about Moca anyway? In guitar playing skills, Hina bested them. Beauty, everyone was so above that they’d put on uncountable layers just to avoid being seen completely. One could say Moca was funny, but all they did was hide. Why would the courageous Hina Hikawa want a coward as their lover?</p><p> </p><p><em> Loves me. </em>What about the time Hina brought a manga to school, because it reminded them of Moca? Because they thought they’d like it… did they have a constant presence in the Student Council president’s mind?</p><p> </p><p>The last, lonely petal was there, the last <em> loves me not. </em>Moca already expected it since the beginning of the childlike activity, but it was still somewhat painful to see it. The last part of the delicate, pink camellia was plucked and fell next to Moca in the grass, as if it was their loyal companion, bringing comfort one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm~?” Moca heard the familiar sound behind them, and it took them some seconds to discard the idea that it was an hallucination. </p><p> </p><p>“Hina-senpai…? What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looking for you, of course!” The two of them were now standing on Haneoka’s roof. “Loves you not, eh? Doesn’t sound right…” Hina grabbed a flower of their own from their pocket. Kind of an unusual place to keep a flower, but then again, nothing about Hina Hikawa was usual or common in any way. Not exactly carefully, Hina proceeded to pluck the petals of their own flower, quickly singing the words <em> ‘loves you’ </em> and <em> ‘loves you not’. </em>When they finally got to the last one, they exclaimed. “Loves you! See?”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes and smile were bright and all knowing. That wasn’t strange coming from Hina, but there was something different about it this time. Moca would know, due to the amount of times they’d spent staring at those lips and that pair of eyes. They let out a sigh, knowing exactly what was happening and wanting to ignore it until it went away, but at that moment, it wasn’t really a choice. “You know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do!” Hina said, but then seemed to consider it. “We’re talking about the same thing, right? You like me?” While pronouncing the last part, some sort of excitement seemed to take place in Hina's eyes and body. They clapped a bit and tapped their feet on the ground a few times, without walking. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Moca replied, trying not to show embarrassment or disappointment or anything. Why couldn’t they think of <em> any </em>jokes to make at the moment? Anything! Even a knock-knock one! “Um. Who told you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Tsugu-chan~!” Hina answered excitedly. “I was talking to her about… things, and she helped me!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Things, </em>eh- wait, helped you with what…?” When Moca tried to tease, but that had proven to be inefficient in that scenario. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! What the flowers told you~” Hina’s eyes became brighter again. “Am I doing this right? I’ve never dated or flirted, and Tsugu-chan said that’s more subtle, but I’m not <em> good at being subtle!” </em>Hina cried as Moca was just… in awe. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you don’t… love me not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I don’t!” The question seemed to be a direct offense to Hina. “I thought I was… being too obvious…! I… was not?” Their expression then turned into a mix of confusion and concern. </p><p> </p><p>Rewatching their interactions in their head, Moca did notice some signs: visiting the convenience store more often, but they’d thought it was for Lisa; bringing some bread for them after the Afterglow rehearsals, which they’d play off as a coincidence, but the way they were always there, with british punctuality, did seem scheduled. Or maybe all of those “this reminded me of you” and the putting their beds on Minecraft next to each other or-</p><p> </p><p>Oh, shit. That was the only slightly coherent thing Moca managed to think. It <em> was </em>obvious, the whole time. Moca would show off their detective skills, but now, they couldn’t even hold on to that, because- something had passed by right under their nose. Love had betrayed the powerful detective Moca-chan. </p><p> </p><p>“You… I guess you were…” Moca’s shocked expression then softened by looking at Hina. So beautiful, they could swear their eyes shone more brightly than the afternoon sun. Or any other star, in any other time or galaxy, for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>“So! Dating?” Hina proposed with incredible ease. “It feels so boppin’ to date! It’s so… challenging! I have no idea of what to do or what will happen! Isn’t that amazing?! Plus, I’ll get to be on an adventure with you! Super, extra boppin’!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Moca still had that dumb, smitten smile on their face, but they didn’t mind. If that was the prince to pay to have Hina suddenly grabbing their hand and taking them around, excited and energetic like the personification of a golden retriever, then so it’d be. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon~!!! Let’s tell everyone~!” Hina ran out of the roof, with Moca’s hand inside theirs. That moment, in that roof where everything meaningful happened, like an Afterglow shrine, with Hina, seeing their smile, their hair, eyes, and hearing their laughter… Moca thought they finally understood what boppin’ meant. If it had any meaning… that was it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>